Forever Seventeen
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: A story about Trini's death... Kim is totally losing it! Can her friends help her? Chapter 3 (sorta) It's very important that you read and review this 'chapter'.
1. Bad News

Forever Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers, and I am making any money off of this fic. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
*Notes- In this fic, Trini is 17 and at the Peace Conference. There, she is in a car accident and is killed.  
  
Kimberly Hart was sitting in her apartment in Flordia when the phone rang. She wondered who it could be since it was 7:00 in the morning.  
  
"Hello?" She said picking up the phone.  
  
"Kim?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Billy."  
  
"Billy?!" Kim asked sounding surprised. "Wow, it's good to hear from you!"  
  
"It's good to hear from you, too. Only, I wish I could have called you under better circumstances."  
  
"What do you mean? Have you been crying? Billy, what's going on?"  
  
"Kim, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
  
Kim went into her living room and sat down on her couch.  
  
"Okay, I'm sitting down. What is it?"  
  
"Kim, Trini's.." Billy trailed off; his voice breaking.  
  
"Oh my God. Billy, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Trini's dead."  
  
Kim let out a bloodcurlding scream, and dropped the phone. She was gasping for breath, because the news she just heard took the wind out of her.  
  
"Kim, you there?" Billy's voice said through the phone on the floor.  
  
Crying; she picked up the phone and said nothing.  
  
"Kim? Are you there?"  
  
"How?" Was the one, simple question she managed to get out through her sobs.  
  
"From what Jason told me, she went for a late night drive, and she was driving back to her apartment, when another car hit her head on."  
  
"Oh my God." Kim whispered.  
  
"She had a major concussion, and a few broken ribs. One of those ribs was pushed into her lungs. She died on the way to the hospital."  
  
"This isn't real!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. "It's a dream! It's not real!"  
  
"Kim, you've gotta calm down."  
  
"NO! I will NOT calm down."  
  
"Kim..." Billy trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
Billy could hear Kim's loud, unearthly sobs. Just hearing Kim made Billy want to break down himself.  
  
"Look, you really don't need to be alone. Please, come over to the Juice Bar. I'll be there waiting for you."  
  
Kim didn't even bother to say "bye." She just hung up the phone, and threw it across the room.  
  
She tried to stop crying, and she tried to stop crying, but it was no use. The tears seemed endless. The pain she felt inside was measureless. She had to get to Angel Grove as soon as possible. No doubt, that's where the funeral would be held. She threw some clothes into a briefcase, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door. It took her a few hours, but she finally got there. The first thing she did was find a hotel. After throwing her clothes in the dreser, she got a brush out of her suitcase and brushed her hair. She changed into a pair of shorts, and a pink tank-top. Before she walked out the door, she looked in the mirror.  
  
'It's just not fair.' She thought. 'I wish it was me instead of her.'  
  
Kim went out the door, and got in her car. For a moment she just sat there. As she looked out upon the road, she pictured Trini's accident. It was so clear. Kim started to cry again. She tried to pull herself together for her friends, but it was no use. She started the car, and started toward the Angel Grove Juice Bar. She cried the whole way there, and still couldn't stop even though she was there. It surprised her that she even made to the Juice Bar. She got out, and went inside. She saw Billy sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner. She immeadiately ran over to him, and hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back as she cried uncontrolably in his arms. When they parted, Billy sat down and Kim sat in the seat across from him. She could tell that he had definately been crying.  
  
"Oh, Kim." Billy said tring to find the words to say to her that would comfort her.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her mouth was moving like she was talking, but she wasn't. The tears kept coming, and she kept crying. Finally, she laid her head on the table, and continued to cry her heart out. At that moment, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Jason, and Zack came in. They saw Billy and walked over to him. Kim thought she heard someone walking toward them, so she raised her head up. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody knew what to do. Kim stood up, and jumped into Jason's arms. Jason hugged her a tight as he could, and he rubbed her back. Then, she pulled back and hugged Zack. Zack was trying to get her to stop crying, but nothing could make her stop.  
  
After they pulled away, Zack asked, "Kim, could Jason and I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Kim nodded her head, and they went off into a corner.  
  
"Kim...We have something we need to tell you." Jason said motioning for Zack to go ahead.  
  
"Trini's last words were 'Tell Kimmy that she'll always be my Best Friend no matter what, and not to worry because I'm going to a better place.'"  
  
Kim closed her eyes, and slowly slid down the wall in which she was leaning on. She curled up into a ball, and sobbed loudly.  
  
"And Kim, we were wondering if you would sing a song at her funeral. After all, you were her Best Friend." Jason said.  
  
Kim slowly raised her head, and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Please Kim. You know how she loved to hear you sing."  
  
"Okay. I'll try."  
  
They went back over to the table where Billy and the rest of the gang were.  
  
"Although I never knew her, I'm sure she was a great person." Said Kat.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Kim said. "She was amazing. Always caring for others. Always smiling." Kim's voice was breaking; and it sounded as if she would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Yeah. I never met her either, but, from what I've heard, she sounds like she was one of the best people a person could meet." Said Tanya.  
  
"She truly was." Said Tommy.  
  
"When's the funeral going to be?" Kim asked suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"The funeral service is going to be tomorrow night at 6:30."  
  
Kim nodded, and went to her car. She drove back to her apartment, and got out the CD's that were in her briefcase. She knew the perfect song to sing. Back at the Juice Bar, Tommy asked Jason and Zack what they were talking to Kim about when they took her aside.  
  
"We asked her to sing, and we told her what Trini's last words were."  
  
"What were they?" Billy asked.  
  
"They were 'Tell Kimmy that she'll always be my Best Friend no matter what, and not to worry because I'm going to a better place.'"  
  
"Oh..." Kat said bowing her head and closing her eyes.  
  
"I still can't believe that this happened." Tommy said disbelivingly.  
  
"Me either." Billy said below his breath.  
  
Back at her hotel room, Kim dug through her CD's. She finally picked out the one with the song she wanted to sing on it. After placing it aside, she laid down on her bed. Thoughts of Trini raced rapidly through her head. She looked at her clock. It was only 8:30. She jumped up, grabbed her keys, got in her car, and headed for Jason's house. Once she got there, she knocked on the door.  
  
Jason opened it, saw that it was Kim, and said, "Hey Kim. Come on in."  
  
She gratefully nodded her head, and came inside.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just didn't feel like being alone right now."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Will you tell me about it?" Kim asked.  
  
Jason just stood there for a moment, then gestured for her to sit down on the couch. She did, and he sat down in his chair, and sighed.  
  
"It all happened so fast." He started. "I got the phone call at about 3:15 this morning. It was from Zack. He said he was coming home late from work. He said that as he got closer to the apartments where we all stayed, he heard sirens. Suddenly, he rounded a corner, and there were ambulances and policemen. He pulled his car over to the side of the road, and asked one of the policemen what was going on. The policeman told him that there was a car wreck. As he got closer, he saw Trini's car turned over off the side of the road. He yelled her name, and ran over to the ambulance where the paramedics were taking her. She was still alive, but barely. That's when Zack called me on his cell phone. I rushed out of bed, and drove as fast as I could to the location Zack gave me. I got there, and Zack and I got in the ambulance with Trini. The paramedics said that it was a miracle that she was still alive."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Jason continued, "Zack and I started to talk to her. She was disorented, but she could still talk properly. She said she had major pains in her stomach, and head. She said she felt like she was going to die." Jason's voice started to break, and he cleard his throat and went on. "We told her to hang on, that she was almost to the hospital. She told us to tell you that you were her Best Friend and not to worry because she was going to a better place. We told her that she wasn't going to die, that she was to young and that it wasn't her time. But our words didn't help her. She could tell by the look on the paramedics faces that she was not going to make it. So she took my hand and Zack's hand, and told us that she would always be here with us. That we would have to be strong, no matter what. She said she knew that she was going to die, and that she could already see the angels welcoming her home."  
  
Jason stopped for a moment, and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and started again.  
  
"Then, we heard a flatline. The paramedics pushed us back, and tried to shock her heart. It was too late. She was...gone."  
  
Jason put his head in his hands, and started to cry. Kim went over to him and hugged him. They both cried in each other's arms.  
  
"She can't be gone, Kim. She just can't."  
  
Kim looked up at the ceiling as the tears streamed down her face. After taking a deep breath, she hugged Jason again.  
  
"I know, Jase. I know."  
  
"There must have been somethiung that I could have done. Something that I could have done to save her."  
  
"You couldn't have saved her. None of us could have."  
  
Kim and Jason pulled apart, and Kim got up.  
  
"I have to go." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
As Kim was driving to her hotel, she thought, 'Tomorrow's gonna be really hard...for all of us.'  
  
*Please Review and tell me if you think I should continue. And please, keep all the reviews positive. Thanks! 


	2. The Funeral

Forever Seventeen  
Chapter 2: The Funeral  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers, or any of the songs. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for hogging all members for your club, Trini." Kimberly said angerily as she stormed up to Trini, Billy, and Zack.  
  
Today was the day at Angel Grove High when the students got to pick what club they wanted to join. Trini had a Volleyball club, and Kimberly had a Garden club. So far, Trini had tons of members, and Kimberly had none.  
  
"Kim, if you want, we could get together after school and I could help you recruit some members for your club." Trini said in a friendly voice.  
  
"I don't need your help anyway, so just buzz off." Kim said in a mean, cruel voice.  
  
She stormed away; leaving behind a confused Trini, Billy, and Zack.  
  
"What's her problem?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know." Billy replied.  
  
Kim woke up covered in sweat. Her heart was beating fast, and she was taking short, shallow breaths. She got up out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. After splashing her face a couple of times with cold water, she felt better. She walked into her living room and sat down in her chair. Feeling better now, she began to reflect on her dream. It was so familier to her. Suddenly, she let out a gasp.  
  
"I remember!" She exclaimed.  
  
She began to think about the past, and it all became clear to her. She remembered that day that it was yesterday. The reason she was so rude to Trini, was because she was put under a spell. A spell of jealousy that was put on her by none other than the evil Lord Zedd. At the end of the day, Trini helped her to see that she was under a spell and, together, they broke it.  
  
"Trini, you were always there for me." She said to herself. "But the one time you really and truly needed me, I wasn't there for you."  
  
How badly she wished she could turn back time. How badly she wished she could talk to Trini just one more time. A knock on her door brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts. She had on her robe, but she didn't care. Opening the door, she saw Zack standing there.  
  
"Hi Zack." She said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a friend visit a friend without a reason?" Zack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure." She said as she motioned for him to come in.  
  
He came inside and sat on the couch. Kim took a seat beside him.  
  
"It's been a long time." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it has." She agreed.  
  
She couldn't contain it anymore. She scooted over to him, and gave him a hug. For a minute he just sat there, but then he hugged her back.  
  
"Sorry." She said as she pulled away and got back into her orignial position. "It's just that I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said cheerfully. "I needed a hug."  
  
"So..." She trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"Kim, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all." She replied.  
  
"Well, you and Tommy don't look like you used to. I mean, you two used to be inseperable. Now, you two are hardly together. What's going on?"  
  
"So, they didn't tell you, huh?" She began; looking kind of nervous. "Tommy and I broke up."  
  
"No way!" Zack said disbelievingly. "How did it happen?"  
  
"Well, it all started when I went to the Pan-Globals in Flordia. I was down there for a long time. A very long time. I didn't think I would ever get back home. Then I remembered how Kat used looked at Tommy when she first met him. She was totally into him. I gave it a whole lot of thought, and I finally made a decision. That decision was to break it off with Tommy." At this point she got a little teary-eyed. "I thought that if I couldn't be happy, at least he deserved to be. Besides..." She trailed off; realizing that she ws about to say too much.  
  
"Besides, what?" Zack asked with extreme curiosity.  
  
"Nothing." She replied flatly. "Tommy and Kat are together now, and I'm just glad that he's happy."  
  
"Tommy and Kat?" Zack questioned; unsure about that particular couple.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way. At first I thought it was just me being jealous, but when I saw them together...Something just wasn't right. Oh well. Maybe things will get better over time."  
  
"Yeah." Zack agreed.  
  
"So what about you, Zack? You have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well..." Zack began shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I was in love with..."  
  
"With who, Zack?"  
  
"Trini." He replied sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh Zack..." Kim said.  
  
"Don't Kim. Just don't. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll change the subject. I had a weird dream last night."  
  
"What was it about?" Zack asked becoming curious.  
  
"Well, do you remember the time at Angel Grove High when some of us created clubs?"  
  
"Yeah...I think so. I had the Dance club, you had the Garden club, and Trini had the Volleyball club."  
  
"Well, I had a dream about that last night."  
  
"Really?" Zack asked; surprised.  
  
"Yeah. The whole thing...Just like I was watching it from another person's point of view."  
  
"That is weird." Zack said. "Last night I had a dream about Trini, too. It was of the time all of you threw me a surprise party for my Birthday."  
  
"I remember that! It would have been the perfect surprise, too, if Lord Zedd hadn't ruined it."  
  
Zack sniggered at the thought of Lord Zedd. Kim shot him an odd glance. He looked back at her, and burst into laughter.  
  
"What is so funny, Zack?" She asked.  
  
"I just remembered the time when Lord Zedd took you to be his wife!" He exclaimed; laughing even harder now.  
  
"And just what is so funny about that, Zackary?" Kim asked him in a mocking voice.  
  
He wanted to answer her question, but when he opened his mouth to do so, he just laughed even harder.  
  
"I mean, I can't say that I blame him."  
  
That brought a roar of laughter out of Zack. He fell to the floor holding his sides. Kim started to laugh, too. She grabbed one of the pillows that was on the couch, and she threw it at Zack. It hit him right in the head. He picked it up and threw it back at her. That led to a huge pillow fight. Right when Zack had Kim on the floor; beating her with a big, white fluffly pillow, the doorbell rang. She ran over to the door, and opened it; not caring what her hair looked like, or that she was still in her P.J.'s.  
  
"Jason?" She questioned.  
  
"Woah!" He said taking a good look at her, and then at her apartment. "What happened in here? Did a tornado hit?"  
  
Just as Kim was about to reply, Zack came running out of the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hey Jase!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Jason asked now looking at the messy state Zack was in.  
  
"I've only got two words to say to you..." Zack trailed off winking at Kim.  
  
"Pillow fight!" They both shouted together as they attacked Jason with pillows.  
  
He was taken by surprise, so he fell into Kim's living room. Kim shut the door, and Zack continued to clobber him with pillows. Finally, Jason managed to get Zack off of him long enough for him to grab a pillow. And once he did, he didn't hold back. He slung it left and right; hitting both Kim and Zack as he swung. They all fell to the door laughing uncontrolably, and they were still hitting each other with the pillows as they went. Suddenly, the door flung open. Kim, Zack, and Jason stopped in mid-air. There in the doorway stood Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Billy.  
  
"Care to explain what's going on here?" Billy asked the trio lying on the floor.  
  
All three of them just stared at Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Billy for a moment, then they started to laugh uncontrolably again.  
  
"Pil-Pillow-Pillow fight." Kim managed to get out through her laughter.  
  
"Okay..." Said Tanya.  
  
Billy turned to walk out, but Kim threw a pillow at him. It sailed through the air, and hit him right in the back. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then, he did something unexpected. He turned around, picked up the pillow, and charged to Kim. He hit her with it, and then the Pillow Fight resumed. Laughter filled the air, and Tommy, Kat, and Tanya joined in. After they were finished, all those who didn't know each other introduced each other to themselves.  
  
"Well, Kim, we have to be going." Tommy said looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, guess we'll see ya tonight, huh?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yeah, you will." Kim said.  
  
Everyone else said their "good-bye's" to Kim and they all left. Kim spent the rest of the day practicing her song that she was to sing at the funeral. Suddenly, a thought hit her.  
  
"What am I gonna wear?!" She asked herself worriedly.  
  
Rushing to her closet, she found only jeans, mini-skirts, and shorts. She glanced at her clock.  
  
"5:30." She said to herself. 'That's enough time to do a little shopping."  
  
Grabbing her car keys, and her purse, she rushed out the door. She sped to the mall, and rushed inside to the clothing store as soon she pulled into the parking lot. She didn't even have to look for even the least amount of time before she found the perfect dress. It was a long, black one that had long sleeves. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too ordinary. It was absolutely perfect. After trying it on, she purchased it for $153.30. When it came to Trini, it had to be the best. Even if it was for her funeral. She got home at 6:15. Luckily, she had a pair of black, high-heels in her closet, so she put on her out-fit, grabbed her C.D., and rushed out the door. She wanted to get there first, so that she could spend some time alone with Trini.  
  
She arrived at the funeral home in no time. She got there at 6:30, so she was the only one there. The others would arrive most likely in about 15 minures. That gave her just enough time. With her heart racing, she got out of her car and climbed the stairs to the front door. Once inside, she followed the signs that pointed the way to the room Trini's funeral would be in. She found it in no time. She was just outside the door. After signing the guestbook that was to the side of the door, she slowly began to push open the doors. The doors were completly open now, but her eyes were closed. After three deep breaths, she opened her eyes; and let out an unearthly scream.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She ran back out the doors. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. After she calmed herself down, she walked back inside. The doors were now closed behind her. She slowly made her way to the casket. She was crying out loud now. She got to the casket, and her knees buckled beneath her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Trini." She said; the good times she had eariler in that day now melting away, as though they had never taken place. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She was screaming now. Screaming to the top of her lungs. Suddenly, the doors to the funeral room burst open. In rushed Tommy, Billy, Zack, Jason, Kat, and Tanya. Kim knew that had come in, but she didn't care. She still continued to scream to the top of her lungs. Tommy and Jason rushed up to her, and grabbed her arms. She tried to jerk away from them, but they held her strong.  
  
"Kim, it's okay." Tommy tried to the best he could to comfort her.  
  
She had now stopped screaming, and Tommy and Jason let her go. She fell to the floor, and pushed herself up. Billy helped her up, and she hugged him tight. After they broke apart, they all looked at the casket that lay before them. There wasn't a dry eyes among all of them at that moment.  
  
"You okay, Kim?" Kat asked her thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kat. I'm just peachy!" Kim replied angerily at her. "I couldn't be better! Ya know, what with seeing my Best Friend laying dead in that casket right in front of you!"  
  
Everyone stood with their mouth agape.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kat. I have no idea why I said that." She said starting to break into tears again.  
  
Kat walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kimberly."  
  
Tanya looked at her watched. It was 7:00.  
  
"Guys, we better get our seats." Tanya said.  
  
"Yeah." Zack agreed; indacating the cars now starting to pull up.  
  
Everyone went, and took their seats. It was packed inside of there. There were a lot of people left standing, and the line went back out through the front door. Trini's parents sat on the first bench opposite the side of Kim and the rest of the gang. Trini was truly a sight of beauty. Her long, black hair hung down on her shoulders, and she was wearing a yellow dress. In fact, you couldn't even tell she had been in a car accident. The minister got up, and began talking. Kim tuned him out. It seemed like forever untill...She got a knot in her stomach. He had called her up to sing her song. All her friends gave her looks of encouragement, and she walked onto the stage. It was facing the whole room, and she could slightly look down on Trini. The stage was about a foot above the floor. Kim suddenly felt a little better, and a little less nervous.  
  
"If Trini could speak to us tonight, I think this would be what she would say." Kim stated.  
  
Then, the music came on. The room was quiet and all eyes were on her. The words she sang brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Never thought it would be me  
Living in a shattered dream  
Could this be the end for me?  
What I wouldn't give to have  
A life to live, a day to plan  
Instead I'll be forever seventeen  
  
Could have lived out every dream  
I could have been the most anything  
  
Can someone wake me up?  
I haven't lived yet  
I'm only seventeen  
God, did you forget  
I'm just a baby?  
And I don't wanna be  
Forever seventeen  
  
I'll never have a bed to make  
A test to take, a summer day  
I'll always be forever seventeen  
Could have had a family  
If things have worked out differently  
Instead I'll be forever seventeen  
  
Could I have just one more day  
A chance to learn from my mistakes?  
  
Can someone wake me up?  
I haven't lived yet  
I'm only seventeen  
God, did you forget  
I'm just a baby?  
And I don't wanna be  
Forever seventeen  
  
In a matter of a moment  
Life fell before my eyes  
And now I'm looking at the meaning of  
The miracle of life  
Where are we going without even knowing  
The answer deep inside"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The words she just sang, looking down on her Best Friend's corpse, all the people staring at her intently. She felt it coming. The flood of tears. She knew she was going to break down. It didn't matter about all of the people around her. It didn't matter that all of them, including her friends, were staring at her. There wasn't a dry eye out of all the people that were gathered. They were all moved by the song she had sang.  
  
Clutching her fists, she ran off stage. Pressing through the crowd, she was trying her besat to get outside. She wanted someplace to be alone. Someplace where she could just be by herself. Not knowing what she was doing, she started to run. Running from all that surrounded her. Running from all her friends. Running from pain and sorrow that had set on her ever since she first entered the room that held Trini's corpse.  
  
Inside the funeral room, the minister resumed his position at the front of the room. Jason and Zack volunteered to look for her. As quietly as they could, they exited the funeral home and started on their search for Kimberly.  
  
Tommy and the others remained seated and waited for the service to be over. After it was over, they found Jason and Zack. Both were out of breath.  
  
"Where is she?" Tommy asked them.  
  
"We can't find her." Jason replied worriedly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
As always, please review. Once again, please keep all reviews positive. Thanks! 


	3. Info Post

Hey everyone! As you may have already figured out, this isn't the 3rd chapter. It's more of an... information post. After receiving another review (thanks jenn!) I've decided to get off my lazy butt and post the 3rd chappie! But, there's a catch... I've just read over my "Forever Seventeen" story, and my writing skills kinda sucked. So, I figured that with my new and improved writing skills, I'm gonna re-write the whole thing! It might be a little different (not much though), but I promise it will be a 100x's better! It'll be posted ASAP! Look for it sometime in the very near future!!!  
  
Oh, and one more thing... If any of you wonderful reviewers out there have anything that you'd like to see happen in my story (pairings, fights, etc.) then PLEASE let me know. It'd be very helpful to hear some of your ideas! Thanks a bunch!  
  
I'd better give a little something partaining to a story so ff.net won't kill me. lol. Well, here goes!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Tommy, his voice full of worry.  
  
"I don't know!" exclaimed Jason, equally worried for his friend. "But, I do know this: she shouldn't be alone after the way she acted at the funeral... Who knows what she'll do!"  
  
"What are you saying..."  
  
"Jason, you don't think she'd try to hurt herself or anything like that, do you?" asked Zack.  
  
"Maybe. I mean, you saw how crazy she went when she saw Trini in there..."  
  
"C'mon, guys." said Billy as he started to walk off. "If she's not in her apartment, we'll go to Zordon for help."  
  
Everyone agreed and began their search for Kimberly...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What are you waiting for?! Review, review, review!!! Oh, and don't forget... If you wanna see any pairings, fights, or anything else in particular... PLEASE let me know! It'd help my writing go a lot faster. Besides, I have no clue who to put Kim with. lol. Thanks!!!! 


End file.
